


【名夏】殊途同归

by aaaoi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 身份互换，年下学生名取x年上除妖师夏目
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 1





	1. 殊途同归（起）

*身份互换设定，年下(不想成为除妖师的)学生名取x年上除妖师夏目

*比起名夏可能更像名夏名

起 萍水相逢

数不清是第几次了，因为「看得见」这一点，加上出身于有名的除妖师家族，名取周一从很小的时候开始就经常遭遇妖怪的袭击。哪怕装作看不见、或者奋力地逃脱，也总是避免不了和妖怪交战。这一天放学的路上也是如此，为了闪避缠着他的妖怪，他不得已只能躲进森林里的神社中。席卷而来的强大妖力告诉它这只妖怪并不好对付，正面交锋不会有好结果。

而他……从未想要和妖怪有所交集，却又无时无刻不在与妖怪打交道。曾有人问他，既然如此憎恨着妖怪，为何不成为一名除妖师。

不……当对某一样东西抱有非常强烈的讨厌情绪的时候，最想做的是保持距离，最好是避开全部交集，但这终归只是美好的期望罢了。

啪地一声关上了神社的门，名取长长松了口气。门外，那只妖怪还在不停冲撞着，他只好死死靠在门上，生怕被它撞开。

在转过身来的时候才发现这个神社里不只有他一个人。

阴影里有个人影缓缓站了起来，有一股奇妙的气息，是妖怪吗？这样被前后夹击实在有些不妙。名取死死盯着那个人，看着他从角落里走了出来。

来人身材瘦弱，戴着狐狸面具，身上披着一件和服，旁边有只……这是猪？猫？还是别的什么圆滚滚生物？

他站到了门前，纤细的手指覆上门框，似乎准备打开门。他看上去很平静，似乎门外的一切都和他无关。

该不会只是个在这里休息的普通人吧？这样会受伤的——名取连忙拦住了他喊道，“不要出去，外面有野兽！”

情急之下只好这么说了出来，他不愿意说是有妖怪而是以野兽代称，这是他的习惯之一，毕竟如果直言是妖怪，这个人多半不会听他的话的吧。以妖怪之名提醒别人，会被当成骗子的吧。

哪知道旁边这人似乎全当没听到，执意要打开门，然后只点点头，淡淡地对他说，“我来吧。”

一瞬间他已经把名取拦在身后，释放出强大的力量让和服下摆飘了起来，他并未持有任何武器，徒手打开了门然后一拳打在了那妖怪的额头上。

“唔嗷嗷嗷嗷！！”

妖怪发出一声惨叫退了下去，顷刻间那人身旁的猪一样的生物化身为一只通体雪白的神兽，一口咬在它身上——在强大的妖力碾压下散去了身形化为一只看起来无害的小生物匆忙逃走了。

那神兽刚想去追，旁边的男人拦住了，“退下吧，猫咪老师。”

听他这么说，它变回了刚刚圆滚滚的模样，“哼！还是那么软弱啊夏目！”

“只是觉得没必要而已。啊，你没事吧？”

被叫作夏目的人摘下了面具，转过身来向坐在地上的名取伸出了手。面具下是清秀的面庞，茶色的头发和眼瞳让这个人看起来非常温和。

“没事……刚才谢谢了。”

好强的人，是除妖师吗？名取打量着眼前这个人，比自己还稍矮一些，看似瘦弱但是面对妖怪的时候气场无比强大。

“这神社的封印被破掉了，以后躲避妖怪不要来这里……你受伤了？”

“没什么，一点擦伤而已。”

名取看了看膝盖和胳膊上的伤口摇了摇头，这种伤他已经习以为常了，不需要做什么处理。但夏目并不这么觉得，不由分说从口袋里拿出了一个小瓶子，“妖怪留下的伤口可不能大意。”

“啊，真的不用了……”

名取话音未落，夏目已经抓住他的手，从小瓶子中倒出一些液体涂抹在他的伤口上，刚开始稍微有点痛但是片刻后就被清凉感代替。

“谢谢。”名取低头看了看伤口，妖怪留下的裂痕神奇地开始痊愈了，“你是……除妖师吗？”

夏目点了点头，一旁被他叫作猫咪老师的猫开始不满地嚷嚷，“你要陪这个小鬼到什么时候啊！”

“老师，别闹了。”夏目皱了皱眉把它捞过来抱在怀里向门外走去，然后对名取挥了挥手，“那么，再见了。”

除妖师吗……

但是总感觉和自己认识的其他除妖师不一样，刚刚驱逐了妖怪之后竟然没有封印或者斩草除根，只是削弱了力量放任它自己逃跑了。他明明有那么强大的力量，只要他想应该不是问题。

还有他旁边那个神奇的生物……也远比一般的式神要强大，看夏目刚刚驱逐妖怪的时候甚至都没有对它下令，难道他们两个之间都不存在契约之说吗？

思考着关于这个人的问题，名取走回了家宅。

“我回来了。”

例行的问候没有什么回音，名取走进了空荡荡的家宅。

他和家人的关系并不算太好。因为家中的族人已经好几代没有看得见的能力，所以他们认为他能看得见的力量给这个家里带来了灾难，才让他的母亲早早离世。

他讨厌妖怪，也不喜欢除妖人，和除妖人的一些接触并不算愉快，大多都是盯着名取一族积累的除妖术式和道具而已。家中尘封的书籍他也几乎从未翻阅过，但为了防身稍微学习了一点，能够用纸作为术式的载体，只是目前还不够成熟。

掏出一个提前制作好的纸人，尝试在上面写下咒文，然后闭眼发动力量驾驭它去找到目标物——

不过看起来不太成功，纸人飘进了庭院，在空中打了个转又落在了地上。

“又失败了啊，小鬼。”

“啊，柊，你还在这里啊。”

名为柊的妖怪是他为数不多能说得上话的，在隔壁的宅子里负责看守仓库，偶尔探过头来跟他聊聊天。但是她的脖子上缠着一根绳子，只能终年累月地驻守在这一块，最大的活动范围也不过是隔壁名取家这里。

名为柊的妖怪常年戴着面具看不出任何表情，只是淡淡地说着，“我还能去哪里呢。”

名取曾问过她脖子上的束缚有没有办法能解开，柊则说这种强力的封印需要强大的力量和经验，他这种小鬼是肯定办不到的。名取曾试图找过解除妖怪封印的办法，但从未有什么收获，寥寥几本记载了相关的术式但他完全看不明白，这种难度的对于刚刚入门的中学生来说还是太难了。

名取坐在庭院里发呆，打着转的纸人又旋转了几圈落回了他的手上。他叹了口气，果然还是不行吗。既想要防身又不想涉入除妖界，只能靠自己研读家里的古籍。他想起了今天遇到的那个名叫夏目的除妖师，只凭一拳就能击退妖怪，是怎么做到的呢……

久违地走进了书房开始寻找自己想要的资料，也许会对术式有所帮助。只不过这一找就到了深夜，导致第二天上课的时候哈欠连天。为了清醒一点，午休的时候走去了天台吹风。

“哟，周一。”

名取没有回话，只是点了点头。来人是的场，同样是有名的除妖师家族——不过的场一门是风头正盛，名取一门是日渐式微。的场静司年纪轻轻已经小有威望，成功处理了很多委托，在除妖界打出了名气。

“真难得，你该不会是熬夜研究术式吧？怎么，终于改变主意了？”

被对方说中了，名取不置可否，不过对后半句还是给予了坚决的否定，“为了防身而已。”

的场笑了笑，由于名取对除妖人奇怪的排斥心理，自己曾多次邀请他一同完成委托但每次都无功而返。明明有着不俗的力量和丰富的资源却不愿意成为除妖师——真是奇怪的人。

“坊间都在议论，名取家出了个看得见妖怪的后人，如果成为除妖师一定会名声大振——那些没用的家伙，甚至害怕你成为第二个的场。”

“那还真是让他们失望了。”名取毫不客气地反讽回去，然后突然想到白天那个除妖师，“对了，你认识叫「夏目」的除妖师吗？”

的场若有所思地回忆了一番，点了点头，“我知道这个名字，明明力量很强但是行事风格奇怪，也只接很少的委托。怎么，你和他打过交道吗？”

“算是吧，稍微有点好奇。”

“让你好奇的除妖师？真是罕见啊。”

看了眼时间马上又要上课了，名取就这么走出了天台，开门之际身后传来了的场的声音。

“如果改变主意的话，欢迎随时联系我。”

名取拎着书包走在每天都会经过的小道上同时保持了十二分的警惕。这一带森林里妖怪的数量不少，且最近有增多的趋势，他全神贯注注意着道路两边的树丛，拿了根树枝充当防身装备以备不时之需。

结果就是——注意力放在了两边，全然忘了还有头顶。当一个倒挂着的女妖从树上垂落下来的时候，他这才反应过来举起树枝急忙想要防御，结果对方轻松地就躲开了，越过了树枝直直冲向了他。

睡眠不足加上被妖力冲击，他只感觉一阵眩晕然后倒在了地上。

“真是软弱的小鬼啊……”一个女声传来。

“夏目大人！我们能把他吃掉么？”几个妖怪兴奋地说着。

“说什么呢你们。”

这是在哪里？名取揉了揉眼睛坐了起来，听到了有点熟悉的声音，是那个除妖人吗？

“啊，你醒了。”

此时凑过来的脸有些距离过近，他看到琥珀色眼睛里倒映着的自己的影子——看上去有点狼狈，头发上沾了树叶和灰尘。

“……这是在哪里？”

“别动，啊，这里离你倒下的地方不远，放心。”

夏目目光转向女妖——刚刚让他晕倒的罪魁祸首，责怪着她，“丙，你干嘛要吓他。”

“还不是夏目你最近都不过来犬之会，我太无聊了想解解闷。”丙吸了一口手上的烟，满不在乎地说着。

名取一醒来看到自己被妖怪包围，警惕地环顾一圈。夏目和他们是认识的吗？身为除妖人，竟然和妖怪有来往，真是太奇怪了。

“喂小鬼！你这是第二次给我们添麻烦了！”

被夏目叫作猫咪老师的生物打了个滚撞在了名取腿上。

“这是……夏目你的猪吗？”名取观察着它发出了疑问。

“你这小子真没礼貌！本大爷是招财猫！给我看清楚了！”

“哈哈哈……猫咪老师，你是该减减肥了。”夏目笑着拍了拍它的后背，“这是我的宠物，叫猫咪老师。”

名取好奇地盯着它看，没记错的话，那天这只猫曾经化身为一只巨大的野兽，且妖力十分强大，“它不是你的式神吗？”

“不是哦，我没有式神。”

确实是奇怪的除妖师，竟然都没有式神，所以这只妖怪听命于他只是出于信任吗？还真是神奇的关系。

夏目抱过来猫咪老师，揉了揉它的颈部，猫咪老师发出舒服的呼噜噜的声音，“我不喜欢用那种东西来约束他们。”

名取看了一眼周围正在打打闹闹的妖怪问他，“那这些妖怪……”

“这些是我的朋友哦。”

提到了朋友这个词，夏目的神色似乎变得更柔和了一些。这些妖怪算不上顶级，但一个人就能使唤这么多妖怪并且成为朋友，名取对这个人的好奇又加深了几分。

“那么，我来送你回去吧，告诉我住所的方位。”

名取如实告诉了他，其实并不远，自己走回去也不需要多久，但经过刚刚那种情况现在感觉脚有些软……没好意思说出来，还是选择了顺着对方的意思。

“猫咪老师……嗯，斑，准备好了吗？”

“你小子！又把我当交通工具！”

嘴上这么说的猫咪还是化为了原形神兽，伏在地上等夏目上来。

“来吧。”

夏目托着他上到了斑的后背，然后自己也坐在了他的后面。一瞬间斑腾空而起，周围的树木还有刚刚的妖怪们都变成了下空的小圆点，名取忍不住发出惊叹的声音。

“抓紧了啊。”斑低声对两人说，准备开始加速。

一只冰凉的手覆上了名取的手背，帮他抓得更紧了一些，指导他环住了斑的后背。名取看着周围的云朵还有空中周旋的鸟类，眼前直直被开辟出了一条空中路径，超高速的飞行让周围的风声越来越大，在享受这一刻的时候——

“到了。”斑对他们说，同时身体开始往下沉。

有点没过够瘾，名取恋恋不舍从斑的后背上下来。

“名取……？”夏目看着他家门口上的牌匾，思考着什么。

“我叫名取周一。”想起来还没有对这名帮助过自己两次的除妖师做自我介绍，名取对他点了点头。

“啊，夏目，夏目贵志。”夏目回以全名的自我介绍。关于名取这个名字自己还是知道一些的，尽管很少参与除妖师的集会，但还是有所耳闻。

夏目看了看旁边的一户，“啊……还真是巧了。”

“怎么了？”

“我明天的委托就是来自旁边这家人。”

名取忍不住问，“是什么样的委托？”

“因为仓库被妖怪一直守着，这里的主人很烦恼，但他自己并不能看得到妖怪。刚好有机会……我来看看那只妖怪是什么样的。”

名取突然有种不好的预感，在夏目走进门之前一把拉住了他的手，“那里的妖怪、请不要伤害她！”

夏目愣了一下，回头笑了笑摸了摸他的脑袋——尽管眼前的少年还比他稍高一些，“当然。”

门被打开了，柊驻守在那里，为了完成任务，他的目的是阻止来客进入仓库，因此不管是谁她都会举刀相向，今天的不速之客也不例外。刀已举起，随着大门的打开急速落下——

“不要！他是我的朋友！”

名取冲上去拦在夏目前面，柊意识到来人是谁的时候刀尖停住了，但是这样的行为违抗了她的咒缚，因此脖子上的绳子明显收紧了一下。

“呃……”

虽然这样的事时有发生，自己也想过逃走，但束缚她的力量过于强大，换来的只是越来越多的伤口和紧缚的绳索。

夏目握住了那根绳索，对着轻轻念了一道咒语，绳索似乎稍微松了一些。

“好些了吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你，小鬼的朋友。”

“喂，我是有名字的！”名取不满地说着，同时帮她把手臂上的绷带重新缠好。

夏目则在一旁看着柊思考着什么，“这个咒缚……有点难办啊。”

柊摇了摇头，“放弃吧，很难破解的，我已经尝试过无数次了。”

名取看着沉默的二人，突然眼前一亮，“我在家里的书上看到过破解方法，但我没搞明白，不如你来我家看看？”


	2. 殊途同归（承）

承 合作无间

  
穿过长长的走廊，名取带着夏目走到了书房，夏目在心里感慨了一番不愧是曾经的名门，住宅都这么宽阔气派。绕过了几个走廊来到了最深处的一间书房，名取打开门开始翻找他曾看到过的书籍。

夏目犹豫了一下，在名取翻找书的时候还是站在了门外，这里的东西属于名取家，还是稍微避嫌比较好，毕竟各个除妖家族的术式和资料也算对外保密的类型。

“找到了。”

从书柜的底下一格翻出了前几天阅读过的古籍，吹了吹上面的灰尘，名取把这本书拿了出来。

“……没问题吗？”

“什么？”

“这毕竟是名取家的东西吧，我是外人。”夏目笑了笑。

“啊，反正除了我也没有人用得上，没关系的。”名取解释道，把他领进了书房。

翻开落灰的古籍，上面记载了关于「雷阵」的阵法，夏目把书拿到明亮的窗旁边仔细研读着，名取则在一旁继续学习之前没看完的关于纸的术式，一时间书房寂静无比。过了一会儿夏目合上了书籍，拿出一张纸开始尝试画着书中的阵法。旁边的猫咪老师显然已经无聊过头，趴在外面的走廊上睡着了。

“怎么样？”名取看他已经开始演练，好奇地询问。

“大概知道了，不过对于怎么把握阵法的度还需要研究一下。”夏目手中的纸上画着的是雷阵的缩小版，“我想……可能还是需要你的帮忙。”

“我？”名取有些茫然。

“嗯，这种精细的操作，需要提前演练一下。”夏目认真看着他征求意见。

“……如果我能帮得上的话，没问题的。”

夏目露出释然的笑容，“不过可能还需要一天的时间，我可以再来吗？这些书，还是不要带出去的好。”

“当然。”名取点了点头。

夏目抚摸着一旁睡着的猫咪老师，看着书房里的藏书露出有些怀念的表情，“以前我也总是这样在外婆的藏书阁里看书呢。”

“……夏目先生，是怎么成为除妖师的？”名取忍不住问道。

“啊，叫我夏目就好。算是受我外婆的影响吗？但她其实并不是除妖师，只是拥有强大的力量、并且和妖怪们关系一直很好，猫咪老师也是那时候和她相识的妖怪之一。”

猫咪老师在他的抚摸下睡得似乎很舒服，完全没有醒来的意思。

“……后来啊，她的遗物给我带来了不小的麻烦，为了防身开始了解一些除妖的术式。”夏目想到这里笑了笑，“除妖师里总有些手段残忍的人，不过，在认识了那么多妖怪之后，我就一直在想……如果我能成为除妖师，是不是就能避免一些争端发生、帮助到一些无辜的妖怪呢？”

啊，原来是这样吗？因为和妖怪的感情而成为除妖师，真的是很特别的人。

名取撑着下巴坐在他旁边没有答话，静静听他继续说着。

“不过，这一条路并不太好走呢。”夏目抬起头望了望屋檐上方的天空，感慨了一下，“所以我是不会劝你做除妖师的。看到你就总想起以前的我。”

“以前的你和我一样吗？”在名取眼里，身为除妖师的他十分强大，看起来和自己完全不同。

“是啊，我一直犹豫着是否应该踏入这一行。我也不喜欢除妖师，曾经也讨厌妖怪，不过后来发现也有好妖怪，也有合得来的除妖师。”

比如八原的那一群妖怪，不知道帮助了他多少次。

名取静静听着他讲着，心里的天平似乎稍微倾斜过来了一点。

“好了，我该走了，谢谢你的书。”

夏目抱起猫咪老师，约定了明天相同的时间还在这里见面，就先行离开了。

这时柊又像以前一样从旁边的墙壁里探出头来，“夏目吗，我有从妖怪口中听过他的名字。”

“诶？”

“说他经常收到妖怪们的请求帮助他们，因此有些除妖师很不喜欢他。不过，妖怪们倒是都很喜欢他，说除妖师里也有好家伙呢。”

“这样吗……难怪他只接很少的委托呢。”

明明有那么强大的力量能让委托人趋之若鹜，大概他从来不会接斩除妖怪的委托吧。像这次也只是驱逐，虽然委托人的意思肯定是驱逐不成就斩除，但他应该不会做那种事，甚至为此学习新的术式以防万一。

如果是这样的除妖师……似乎也不讨厌。名取看着他的背影想着，但是自己做得到吗？

夏目准时在第二天来到了名取家，不过今天名取并没有出现在门口，替代他的是一个纸人飘了过来。夏目心领神会，跟着纸人的轨迹走了过去。宅邸实在太大了，哪怕第二次来感觉也有可能迷路。

“这是你新学的吗，没有看你用过呢？”夏目捏着纸人打量着。

“嗯，稍微会了一些。说不定能帮上你的忙。”

“还真的可以。”

夏目掏出一根线，在纸人周身缠了一圈。雷阵是伤害很高的阵法，为了让雷击只烧断绳子部分，需要极其精准避开本体，纸人是个不错的模拟对象。

掌握了大概的阵法，夏目在书房前的空地上将图形画了下来。

“等阵法启动，你就操纵纸人过去中央。”夏目回头对名取说。

“好的。”

“那么，开始了——”

夏目开始吟唱咒语，阵法上的图形逐渐清晰，开始泛出光芒，片刻后雷击落了下来，名取掐着时间点扔出刚刚那个缠了线的纸人，在进入阵法的一刻，夏目有意控制着吟唱的速度和雷击的角度。

不过第一次尝试还是算不上成功，除了线之外，纸人被烧掉了一半。

“果然还是有点难。”

夏目似乎脸色不太好，躺倒在了地上，名取赶忙过去扶他起来，“没事吧？”

“这小子其实害怕打雷。”猫咪老师冷不丁地出现了，解释了一下。

“不用说多余的话啦……猫咪老师。”

“啊？！对不起，我不知道这种事，还麻烦了你……”名取有些不好意思，害怕打雷还为此学习雷阵的使用方法吗。

“这种程度没关系的。”夏目坐了起来，“再来试一次吧。”

前后尝试了好几次，最后一次终于做到了只熔断纸人身上的线条，纸人还是完好无损的状态。

“太厉害了！”名取惊叹道。这种对术式精细控制的程度，即便是自己这样的新手也能看出来有多难，竟然在这么短的时间内就做到了，只能说不愧是他啊。

“这下应该没有问题了。”夏目拿过纸人，确认了它没有被烧到，“就算有一些偏差，应该也不会致命。”

名取兴奋地跑到墙檐下，对着那头的柊说着，“我们找到办法了！”

“是吗，那真是太好了。”

和委托人确认了今晚就可以执行任务，夏目在隔壁的庭院里画下了阵法，对柊叮嘱着走入的路径和角度。名取在一旁抱着猫咪老师看着，然后不放心地低头问猫咪老师，“真的没问题吗？”

“你就相信那小子吧。”猫咪老师难得严肃了起来，“再说，如果有什么意外，还有我在呢。”

阵法启动了，夏目像刚才一样吟唱着咒语，雷击从天而降，柊没有犹豫直接走了过去，在她踏入的那一刻夏目控制着力道让雷击往绳索的方向而去。名取紧张地捏着猫咪老师，遭到了后者的抗议。

还差一点……

啪的一声绳子被烧断了，名取松了口气，但是……

绳索上的火焰忽然有扩大的趋势，逐渐在往施术者的方向而去。给柊下了咒缚的人十分狡猾，甚至对于尝试切断绳索的咒术也施加了一层反击，眼看夏目就要被雷击冲击到了，名取冲了过去。

“喂，小鬼！别过去！”

猫咪老师化身原型斑的模样紧接着冲了过去，但是为时已晚——

怎么能让他因为我的术式而受伤……

名取毫不犹豫挡在了夏目的面前，雷击狠狠落了下来击中了身体。

“名取！！”

啊，好温暖，这是在哪里。

是夏目的家里吗？

名取醒来的时候看到猫咪老师在自己脚上打转，它看到名取醒了就跳下去叫夏目。

“你没事真是太好了。”夏目过来查看了下他的伤口，所幸没有伤到关键部位，只是手臂上裹了一层厚厚的绷带，让他想起了柊的手。

“柊呢？”名取问他。

“她在那里哦。”

柊走了进来叹了口气，“你们两个，真是太乱来了。”

到了该换药的时候，柊像名取之前为她做的一样，解下来名取手臂上的绷带，重新涂抹了一层药膏再裹了新的绷带上去。

“柊……太好了。”名取低头看着为他包扎的柊，两人的合作终于让她重获自由。

“柊，你之后有什么打算吗？”夏目从厨房端来了一杯水放在床头。

“啊，其实我……”柊把名取的绷带缠好后站了起来，认真地询问名取，“如果我说，想成为你的式神呢？”

是一个和想象中完全不同的答案。

重获自由之后，不应该去做一些更加自在的事情吗？妖怪们应该都不喜欢被人类束缚吧，更别说是以式神这种形式了。有的除妖师甚至会强迫妖怪听命自己，像夏目这样不订立契约的是极少数。

“可是，我真的可以吗……”名取看着自己缠着绷带的手说着。

“没什么不可以的。”夏目坐了过来，“只不过，可能会和我一样比较辛苦罢了。”

成为除妖师的话，就可以保护自己，也保护想要保护的人了吧。每个成为除妖师的人都有不同的目的，的场是为了家业，夏目是为了妖怪，他呢？他不想一再成为被保护的对象，如果他也选择这条路，那一定是通过夏目的轨迹目睹了一条自己想要走的道路……是他所憧憬的人，想要成为的模样。

“嗯。”名取握住了柊的手，点了点头。

因为伤还没有痊愈，名取和学校请了一天假。参观了一下夏目的书房，感慨了下术式种类的多样性，自己大概还有好多东西要学习呢。夏目则在那边埋头研究着什么，猫咪老师蜷在他脚底睡着觉。没有再去打扰，走出了书房。

“不过，既然不需要订立契约，为什么还一定要把妖怪收为式神呢？”名取觉得有些想不通，难道只有夏目和斑是这样吗。

“一般的妖怪需要通过契约才能发挥力量，像猪猫那样强大的是极少数。”柊解释道，显然她认为斑的力量远在她之上。

“这样啊……”

猫咪老师因为肚子饿了醒了过来，尝试叫醒在书桌上趴着睡着的夏目无果，只得自顾自走进了厨房。

“夏目？”

名取走过去试探性地询问。

雷阵其实是很耗费精力的阵法，这两天还用了好几次，想必他也已经体力不支了吧。名取凑近了一点想看看他有没有醒，只看到茶色的刘海挡住了额头，眼睛紧闭着，长长的睫毛偶尔闪动，脸上掩盖不住的倦容。

名取拿过来床上的毯子给他盖上，结果刚刚凑过来的时候夏目睁开了眼睛。

“啊……对不起，我没想要吵醒你的。”

好近。

夏目一醒来就看到眼前是红色的眼瞳，说起来还是第一次这么近地看他的脸。虽然还有些中学生的稚气在，但模样确实很俊朗。回过神来觉得自己有些失态，夏目揉了揉眼睛起来了。

“没关系的，也到了该吃晚饭的时间了。”夏目站了起来向厨房走去，“咖喱吃吗？”

“可以的，啊，我来帮忙好了。”

“不用了，你要好好养伤。”

咖喱的香气溢到了餐厅，经过了一天的奔波确实感觉很饿了，名取乖乖坐在餐桌旁等着。

“猫咪老师，你吃太多零食了，晚餐要少吃一点。”夏目一边煮着咖喱一边提醒猫咪老师。

“不行！！！装零食和装正餐的是两个胃！”猫咪老师不满地抗议。

还真是和谐啊，他们两个。名取趴在餐桌上看着他们打闹，感叹着这样的日子还真是幸福啊。似乎从记事以来，自己就一直都是一个人，虽然看起来在学校很受欢迎，但也从未与谁交心过。这么算来，除去身为妖怪的柊之外，夏目应该是他真正意义上的第一个朋友吧。

夏目把做好的饭菜端去了桌上，“好了，来吃饭吧。”

“啊，好的，我开动了。”

味道还不错，话说独居的男人自己做饭的应该不多吧，这个人还有什么方面是不擅长的吗？

由于受伤的缘故，白天一直在休息的名取入夜了感觉异常的清醒，侧头一看发现那边打了地铺的夏目也醒着，视线相交夏目对他笑了笑，无奈地说，“之前不该在书房里睡觉的。”

“今天……真的很谢谢你。”名取看着他认真地说。

“没有的事，我只是完成自己的委托而已。”夏目坐起身来提议，“啊，既然睡不着，有兴趣来个夜间探险吗？”


	3. 殊途同归（转）

转 峰回路转

在翻越了一座山、越过几道溪流之后，眼前看到的是悬崖旁倾泻而下的月光，站在高处望过去的沟壑内开满了白色的花朵，像雾气一样不真实。

“现在是白雾花的花期，这种花很美但是薄命，所以花期很短。”夏目站在悬崖边上低头看着一片白雾一般的花海，“之前妖怪们带我来过这里，只有三羽岳才有这种景色。”

“哇……”名取惊叹现在这个季节还有这么美的景色。

“上次来过之后得了风寒，所以这次特意穿得厚了些。”夏目裹紧了身上的外套，坐在了名取旁边。

在月光和白雾花的映照下，夏目本就有些苍白的脸看起来几近透明，就好像会随时要消失一样。名取想起来第一次见到他的时候的确感觉到一种奇妙的气息，差点当成是妖怪，难道是因为常常和妖怪们待在一起的缘故，甚至自己也染上了妖怪气息吗？

像这样偶尔放空一下也不错，名取靠在旁边的树下有点享受现在一刻，突然感觉肩头一沉。

“咦……睡着了吗？夏目？”

可能是由于在山谷里整个人放松了下来，夏目不知不觉睡着了，大概是因为没有支撑物，睡着以后就自然而然靠在了他的肩头上。

好近。

虽然比自己还年长一些，但说实话从外表上完全看不出来。名取轻轻抬着他的肩部放倒，让他枕在了自己腿上——这样会比较舒服吧。

多久没有这样和别人待在一起独处过了呢，一直都是独来独往的他，很少主动和别人打交道。

此刻的他莫名希望现在这样的时间更长一点就好了。

结果就是，回去的时候已经是凌晨了。尽管第二天也请过假了，但担心叨扰太久，名取还是决定早点回自己家。虽然……心里是希望多待一会儿的。在夏目的帮助下，完成了和柊的契约签订，这样一来他也正式半只脚迈入除妖人的圈子了。

“想来随时来哦，不要客气。”夏目送他到了门口，笑着说。

“嗯……感觉会有好多问题需要找你请教呢。”名取有点不好意思地挠了挠头。

“臭小子！不要再给我们添麻烦了！”猫咪老师跳上夏目的肩头，对他喊着，然后说完就被夏目拍了拍头。

想了想书房里的那些东西，感慨了一下真是还有好多要学习的东西啊。

名取在学校成绩是很优异的，这方面的能力当然不用说，只不过家里的藏书实在太多了，他还需要慢慢摸索出最适合自己的学习方法。说起来可能正是因为自己一个人独享这些名取一族世代积累的资源，才会遭到其他除妖师的嫉妒和担忧吧。

还是先低调一点好了。

等自己再强大一些……

在那之后，名取就开始了夜晚研究除妖术式，白天正常上课的作息活动，由于减少了睡眠时间，总是在课上睡着。但是学校里的成绩也依然非常好，老师就保持着睁一只眼闭一只眼的状态。遇到一些难题的时候就会下意识向夏目去求助，他也总是有问必答。不过最近，似乎他在忙于新的委托，常常不在家里。

“好想见一面啊……”名取叹了口气。

“咦？想见谁？你该不是谈了女朋友吧。”前桌的富田听到了他的自言自语，八卦地转过头来，“我已经听到班里女生们心碎的声音了。”

“不是不是，没什么。”名取推开他尴尬地笑了笑。

虽然名取的确人气很高，不过平时一副不搭理人的样子实在让人敬而远之。从决定成为除妖师的一刻起，他的重心也更加不在学校上了。

这时手机短信提示音响起了，来信是夏目。

“今天傍晚有空吗？我可能需要你的帮助。”

“没问题，几点钟？”

“六点左右，就在你学校门口见面吧。”

前桌的富田看名取带着笑意在手机上敲着字，露出一脸狐疑的表情打量着他，“这怎么看都是在给女朋友发短信吧？还嘴硬呢！”

夏目一向很守时，所以名取也一放学就等在了校门口，只是今天直到6：15也没有见到人影，不太像他的风格。难道是这次遇到了棘手的委托拖延了时间？不然他应该不会轻易找自己帮忙的吧。

为了消除顾虑，他拨打了夏目的号码，无人接听。

尽量不往坏的方面想了，但名取还是放不下心来。难道是在家里睡着了？毕竟他的作息看上去也不是很规律。

一直等到了七点钟，依然既拨不通他的电话，也没有等到人，名取决定还是亲自上门去看看，为了以防万一，他从家里叫上了柊——为了避人耳目，柊目前大部分时间还是呆在家里的庭院里，反正家中其他人看不到她。

“有人在吗？夏目？”名取敲着门，透过猫眼望进去似乎没有看到灯光，“猫咪老师？”

还是没有人回答。看起来并没有人在家，就算夏目睡着的话，猫咪的听觉是很灵敏的，听到敲门声也该有反应了。

该不会夏目遇到什么麻烦了吧……

绝大部分的时间里，夏目都是他寻求帮助的对象，眼下，是到了他需要自己的时候了吗？可是现在依然没有任何线索，该怎么办好呢，两人也没有共同认识的人，没有认识的人……

啊，去找妖怪问问吧。

走到了上次被丙吓了一跳的地方，名取清了清嗓子，朝森林里喊话，“犬之会的妖怪们——你们在吗——”

夏目是这么叫他们来着，不过他们会理自己吗。

半晌后，丙慢悠悠吐着烟圈出现了，“哟，这不是上次那个小鬼吗？怎么一个人来了？”

丙旁边出现了一只体型巨大的妖怪，名取被它的气场震慑到了不由得往后退了一步，“我怎么都找不到夏目，想问问你们有没有线索？”

“什么？夏目大人失踪了？！”中级妖怪们听闻立刻变得主动起来，跟其他人催促着，“快去问问森林里的小妖怪！”

“说起来，听说今天最后一次看到他是在三羽岳……诶等等，小子你去哪？！”

向身后的妖怪们挥了挥手道谢，名取就直直往那个方向跑去了。三羽岳他当然记得的，就是之前二人看到白雾花的地方。只是随着花期的过去，白雾花已经凋零然后消失殆尽，失去了白色光芒的山谷此刻漆黑一片——幸好柊带了照明灯过来。

“夏目——”

在漆黑一片的山谷里呼喊着，期待能够得到对方的回音，但仍然是静悄悄的一片。扩大了搜寻的范围，名取继续在这附近寻找着，叮嘱柊也一同留意。

在不知道找了多久之后，柊终于有所发现。

“我感觉到了猪猫在附近，它的气息很特别。”

“在哪里？！”

随着柊一同去到她所感知到的地点，地面上看不出任何异样，不过……地下确实另有洞天。

这是一口井吗？总觉得气息有些诡异。

“夏目——？！”

仍然没有回音。怎么回事？柊的判断应该不会有错，名取左右环视了一圈，突然发现了一部眼熟的手机掉在了外面。急忙打开一看上面显示了很多条标有「名取」的未接来电。

他一定在这里。

名取二话不说就准备跳下那口井，柊拦住了他，“等等，这里面有些不对劲。”

“不行，我必须去帮他。”

“好吧……那我也下去。”

阴暗潮湿的井底完全听不到任何外界的声音。柊打着照明灯小心翼翼走在一旁，终于发现了一人一猫的踪影。

“夏目！”名取急忙跑了过去。

“……你怎么找到这里的？”夏目看到他脸上是掩饰不住的惊讶。

“我……找八原的妖怪们打听了，然后就找到这里来了。你没受伤吧？”

“没有，不过……”夏目抬头看了看井口的一线天空，“这里不好出去呢。”

猫咪老师蜷在一旁，少见地看起来状态不佳，夏目把它抱在怀里抚摸，补充道，“猫咪老师没办法变成原形，这个井口里设下了封印，只能进来不能出去。”

“那怎么样才能打破封印？”名取担忧地揉了揉猫咪老师的脑袋，没有遭遇到半分反抗。

“恐怕需要把井底的妖怪成功封印才行。”夏目指了指身后的一片漆黑，名取循着他的目光望过去，这才注意到那里还缩着一只沉睡的巨兽。夏目就这样跟这个妖怪独自呆在一起这么久吗？

“有什么我能帮上你的吗？”名取握紧了拳头，站在他身后。

“其实今天给你发短信，就是想叫你一同封印它，没想到你直接过来了。”夏目开始准备封印妖怪需要用到的东西，“我一个人会有些困难。”

在地上画好了巨大的封印阵，夏目塞给名取一个有点重的瓷壶，“你握好这个壶，然后不要动，等它全部进去之后盖好盖子。”

“好的。”名取点点头。

阵法准备完毕，夏目开始启动封印仪式，由柊去把面前的妖怪唤醒然后引来。

被叫醒的妖怪显然心情不太好，对着柊长啸一声冲了过来，柊灵活闪避开他的攻击引入了封印阵的周围，然后夏目开始吟唱封印咒语。

「非人之物啊——」

阵法中心出现了一些宛如手一般的丝带状的东西，纷纷向那个妖怪席卷而去，名取紧紧握着手里的壶，片刻后妖怪的就被丝带缠绕着裹紧，向壶的方向冲过来。

有点吃力，不过大体还好，名取看着它全部缩进了壶里，迅速盖好了盖子。

“呼……”名取擦了擦额上的汗，把壶递给了夏目，难怪需要两个人，这个妖怪确实跟以往遇见的不是一个层次。

“结束了，谢谢你。”夏目收起了壶，笑着对他道谢。

“一点小忙而已。”名取还是很高兴能帮上他的忙，这是身后原先封印妖怪的地方传来巨大的声响，“小心——”

名取下意识护住了夏目，按住他的肩带他一起闪到了一边，但还是被崩塌的石头撞到了腰，一下倒在了一旁，但所幸避开了要害部位，那块原先布有已失去力量的阵法的石头碎裂开来，崩塌成好几块。

太惊险了，名取回过神来，才发现自己以一个四肢朝地的姿势撑在了夏目的上方，让他完美躲过了伤害。松了口气，不过——

这个姿势，有点微妙。

夏目琥珀色的眼睛直直看着他，在黑暗的井底显得格外清亮。茶色的发丝在尘土中有些凌乱了，名取忍不住轻轻把手覆在了他的鬓角，控制不住地想帮他擦去脸上的污泥帮忙理顺头发，然后……

停了下来。觉得自己有些失态，名取赶紧起身，然后把夏目拉起来。

两个人之间的沉默突然被苏醒过来的猫咪老师打破了，“喂，你们要在这里呆到什么时候！”

“还不是在等你带我们上去。”夏目无奈地说。

“哼，最后还是要靠本大爷！”

解除了井底的封印，猫咪老师轻松变回了斑，载着他们飞出了井外。

“还是老地方吗？”夏目问名取。

“嗯，我回家就好。”

夏目像上次一样让斑停在了名取家门口，又到了要分别的时候了。

“今天真的很感谢。”

“哪里的事……你帮我的次数更多。”

目送着夏目和斑离开，心上却有一种说不上来的情绪。

刚刚在井底的时候，他十分确定那不是自己的错觉——在为了躲避碎石，护住夏目的时候，看着对方的眼睛，心跳不由自主地加快了，甚至做出了有些失态的举动，想要更加靠近、更加……

上一次在三羽岳看白雾花，把夏目托到自己腿上枕着的时候，也有这种感觉，他当时还以为只是自己的错觉。

再这样下去，会被讨厌的吧。

是不是不应该像这样，经常去见他比较好呢？

从未有过这样的心情，所以也无从参考，但如果会给对方带来困扰的话，自己是不是就要失去好不容易才有的挚友了呢？

他不知道应该怎么做，唯一确定的是如果自己能够变得更强，就不用让他这样常常来保护自己了吧？

“柊，有空的时候……可以教我一些术式吗？妖怪的事情，你应该比我更懂吧。”


	4. 殊途同归（合）

合 殊途同归

“真难得，你居然会主动来除妖师的聚会，终于想通了？”

的场静司饶有兴趣打量着名取和他的新式神柊，但脸上的表情看起来似乎对在这里碰见他并不太惊讶。

“……算是吧。”

不想和他有过多的探讨，名取自顾自走进了聚会的会场里。

自从上一次从井底出来，就再也没联系过夏目，仅有的几次还是夏目主动来找他，不过都是无关除妖的事情，被他推辞掉了。想到这里还是有些心情复杂，果然还是希望能多和对方一起吗。但是，又很害怕给他带来困扰。

这次前来聚会除了混个脸熟之外，更多的是寻找潜在的委托人。作为初出茅庐的新人，虽然名取一族有些名气，但那也是过去时了。名取周一进入除妖界已经开始渐渐有了风声，不过现在大多数人还是观望状态，并没有找上门的委托，还真是有些难呢。

如果跟着夏目一起的话，会不会就好多了……毕竟他已经是小有名气的除妖师了。

名取摇了摇头，怎么能一遇到事情就找他求助呢。

不过这个会场里，还真是奇怪啊，明明这里来的都是人类和式神，却到处都是封印的痕迹，难道房间里藏了什么见不得人的东西吗？

“咦，那不是猪猫吗？”

柊的声音把他拉回现实，名取顺着柊看的方向看了过去，确实看到了猫咪老师，不知道在找什么，一路跌跌撞撞的样子。

“喂，猫咪老师。”名取扯住了它的后颈，好奇地打量着它，身上闻起来有一股酒味，看来是背着夏目偷偷去喝酒了。

“啊？！你小子怎么也在这里！”猫咪老师警惕地看着他。

“夏目呢？”

“不知道他跑哪里去了，好像在这附近来着。”猫咪老师从他手上挣脱开来，“真烦人，最近夏目老跟我念叨你。”

名取愣住了。老念叨他吗？来不及细想，他又抓住了猫咪老师，“我和你一起找吧。”

“干什么！不需要！”猫咪老师对他挥舞着拳头，被一旁的柊握住了爪子。

“这会场里有封印，对你有影响的吧。”名取给出了冷静的判断。

这倒是实话，猫咪老师也就不再管他，指了指走廊尽头的一个房间，“那小子似乎在这里，不知道在捣什么鬼，我进去看看。”

“喂……等等我！”名取跟着它一路小跑过去，不由分说打开了门，柊和猫咪老师先行进去了一步，在名取跟上走进屋子的一瞬间，门啪地一声自动关上了。

“夏目？！”

看起来不太妙，夏目似乎陷入了昏迷，猫咪老师冲上去拍了拍他的脸，随后醒了过来，看到名取有些惊讶，“啊……你也在这里啊。”

“怎么回事？”名取凑过来担忧地看着他，他看起来脸色不太好。

“咳……这地方有点古怪。”夏目坐了起来，擦了擦额上沁出的冷汗，“我在找猫咪老师的时候来到了这个房间，结果一进来就觉得妖气异常强……然后就是你们进来看到的这样。”

但是按照夏目的妖力，不应该这么容易被击倒才对。名取这才发现夏目的手臂上缠着厚厚的一层绷带，夏目注意到他在看那边，解释了一下，“之前不小心受伤了，身体没恢复……不然也不至于就这么被击倒。”

名取此时很后悔在夏目找自己的时候没有过去，哪怕一次也好……就能帮到他了吧。现在多说无益，他打量了一下这个房间，墙上贴满了咒语，看起来像是隐藏着妖怪，并且应该不止一只。夏目进来的时候让他们察觉到了有人类在这里，大概是蠢蠢欲动了。

名取试着打开门，但发现似乎被锁上了。

“我想，和上次在井底一样，需要打败房间里的妖怪才行。”

夏目看起来有些虚弱，应该没有封印的能力，名取赶忙把他扶起来，“这次让我来吧。”

“没问题吗？”夏目有一阵子没见他，并不清楚他目前的能力如何了。

“你就相信主人吧。”柊站在名取的身后，“他这段时间可是下了不少功夫。”

“这样吗……”

猫咪老师化为了原形趴在夏目的脚旁，随时准备防御着外来的攻击。不过由于封印阵的原因，在这个房间里的妖怪和式神的能力都受到了一定的限制，还是需要靠名取作为主力。

准备好了符纸和长条形的纸人，名取盯着墙上那些即使没有风也飘动着的画着咒语图案的纸张，然后对柊示意。

柊拔出了长刀，银光一闪墙上的纸张纷纷脱落，背后的妖怪窸窸窣窣窜了出来，单个来看力量没有很强，但从四面八方各个角落里追了过来，也不容小觑。

名取掏出早早就备好的纸人，掐准了时机向四周抛去，纸人环绕了几圈之后紧紧缠住了那些小妖怪，将他们束缚进了名取手上的小瓶子中。还有一些漏网之鱼，名取刚想出手，斑已经上前去把他们咬在了嘴里。

“别误会了，我可不是在帮你。”

“我知道。”名取笑了笑，合上了瓶子的盖子。

看夏目似乎还需要恢复一阵子，名取坐在一旁陪着他。房间的门锁在妖怪全部解决掉之后啪嗒一声打开了，不过他此刻还想在这里呆一会儿。

“所以，为什么躲着我？”

一向温和的夏目上来就抛出了一个他现在最不想回答的问题，名取偷偷用余光看着他，他还是和往常一样的神色，仿佛问了一个稀松平常的问题，表情也并没有生气或者不开心。

是啊，为什么呢。

名取沉默地低下了头，思考该怎么回答这个问题，“我……”

听他开口了，夏目侧过头来更加靠近了一些。

啊啊，不要用这样的表情看着我啊。名取把头埋在膝盖上，不敢直视对方的眼睛。

因为……喜欢你啊。

因为喜欢，所以害怕失去。因为喜欢，所以不敢靠近。

从什么时候开始的，自己甚至都没有察觉到。像现在这样靠近，只感觉更加控制不住自己的心跳了。

他在说出自己的心意和随便找一个借口间反复摇摆着，结果一抬头看到更加靠近的对方的脸，然后……

只觉得再也无法忍住自己的情绪，他凑近了上去，吻上了对方的唇。

啊啊啊啊啊啊我都做了什么啊。

名取捂着过热的脸只想赶快往门外跑，在夏目反应过来之前跑得越远越好。

结果他还没走出两步，就被一只手拉住了。

“你要去哪？”

还问我要去哪……当然是赶紧跑路。

“我……”

还没等他说完，夏目扯住了他的胳膊，拉到了自己面前，按着他的头凑了上去。

名取只觉得大脑一片空白，看着主动吻上了自己的夏目，一时间竟然有些手足无措，明明是期待了很久的事情不是吗，喜欢的人也喜欢自己什么的……

这个在自己慌乱的时候，总能及时出现的人。

让自己最终坚定了决心，走上和他一样道路的人。

“夏目/名取是不是太别扭了一点？”

察觉到互相撞了台词，柊和猫咪老师互相瞪视着对方，走在除妖师的会场里，猫咪老师趁机又搜刮了一点甜食，被柊冷不丁嘲笑了一番体型。

名取由于仅凭一个人就成功封印了藏在会场深处的妖怪，在这之后也渐渐在除妖师之间流传开来，顺利接到了一些委托，虽然大多都是入门级，不过来日方长，这只是个开始。

高中毕业的日子很快就来临了，名取像往常一样走进校门，跟着熙熙攘攘的毕业生们走进礼堂。毕业之后的路径渐渐明朗，他也越来越专注于除妖师的工作中。不过，卒业式的今天还有另一个挑战在等着他……

“保护好你的第二颗纽扣。”富田半开玩笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，看向他的胸前，“咦？怎么已经不见了？你给谁了？”

“早就做好准备了，我放在家里没带来。”名取面无表情地回答。这种事情他还是知道的，什么拿到心仪男生胸前第二颗纽扣就能得到他的心之类的。

“哇，都毕业了你还是这么无情啊，可怕的人！”

听完了校长大段的毕业寄语，名取并没有像周围的其他人一样开始感慨万千甚至落泪，对他来说，毕业才是一个开始而已。就像平时的很多个日子一样，在典礼结束后没有过多停留，就直接走出了校门。

“毕业快乐哦。”

夏目抱着猫咪老师，在门口的树下看着他微笑。

“啊，谢谢。”名取看到他有些意外。

“最近干得不错嘛。”

“呃，还是多亏了上次……”

夏目站到他的面前，这才感觉到名取似乎比初见的时候又长高了一些，自己已经需要仰头才行了。时间过得真快啊。名取犹豫了一下，从口袋里掏出了什么东西，塞在了夏目的手心里。

“咦，这不是……”手心里是一颗纽扣，夏目笑着收在了自己的口袋里，“我很荣幸哦。”

刚刚骗富田说自己没带来第二颗纽扣，其实是早就卸了下来，毕竟这种小小的私心还是有的。

“毕业有什么打算？”走在回家的路上，夏目问他。

“啊，跟现在也没什么区别吧，不过……”名取思考了一下，“我还有一件感兴趣的事想要试一下。”

“是什么？”

“之前有一个还蛮有名的事务所问我有没有兴趣演戏，我答应了，感觉似乎挺有趣的。”

夏目看了看身旁高出自己一头的少年——在不知不觉间，长相已经褪去了稚气，红色的眼瞳在思考有趣的事情的时候闪闪发光，如果真的去演戏的话，会迷倒多少少女啊，夏目感叹了一下，“很适合哦。”

名取没反应过来，“嗯，什么？”

“我是说，你做演员。”

看到夏目在打量着自己，名取有些不好意思地移开了目光。

“不过，应该还会需要试镜什么的吧？”夏目好奇地问他。

“嗯，刚好最近有一个，安排了我下周去试镜。”名取掰着指头算了一下，也没剩几天了，似乎应该开始做准备了。

“不过……感觉会有些辛苦呢，又做除妖师又做演员。”夏目笑了笑，“这两个工作，哪个都不轻松。”

“嗯，不过我果然还是都想试试。”名取认真地点了点头。

走在回家的路上，名取自然而然牵过了他的手。在上一次除妖事件之后，直面自己心意的二人也终于修成正果。

如果不是眼前这个人，自己应该绝对不会走上这条道路吧。

从他第一次救下自己开始，两个人的命运就被各种羁绊联系在了一起。

——尽管来路并不相同，却最终殊途同归。

END


End file.
